


Good Things

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Suits Smutables [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant Mike, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Harvey, Vibrators, just a little though and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: “I’ve got something extra special planned for tonight,” Mike whispered into Harvey’s ear just as the elevator doors opened onto their floor. He’d left no time for Harvey to reply, so all he received in return was a heated glare that went straight to his cock. He smirked back, certain Harvey would be fending off his own not so little… problem, and sauntered away.





	

 

“I’ve got something extra special planned for tonight,” Mike whispered into Harvey’s ear just as the elevator doors opened onto their floor. He’d left no time for Harvey to reply, so all he received in return was a heated glare that went straight to his cock. He smirked back, certain Harvey would be fending off his own not so little… problem, and sauntered away.

There was an added level of tension between them that they both ignored as they worked on the Woolridge briefs. It took them late into the night to finish, and if Mike didn’t respect Ray so much, the car ride home might have ended with the both of them hot, naked and sweaty.

They were in the elevator when Harvey finally snapped, surging forward to pin Mike against the wall. Their mouths crashed together, and Mike moaned into the kiss, running his hands up Harvey’s back, pressing against the soft wool of his suit to feel the muscle beneath.

“Bed. Now,” Mike growled as they stumbled into Harvey’s apartment, the door slamming shut behind them. Harvey pulled back to smile at him, even while his pupils dilated with lust, and took Mike’s hand to lead the way.

After a brief battle with buttons and zippers and far too many layers of clothing they were both naked. Mike ran his hands down the planes of Harvey’s chest, swiping his thumb over a pert nipple to earn a huff from Harvey, before caressing his abs, and placing a kiss over his heart. He then planted his hands firmly, and pushed.

Harvey smiled in a way that suggested he’d only tumbled into his bed because he’d allowed it, and sprawled back upon his white cotton sheets. Mike stood at the foot of the bed, and drank in the sight of him.

“And here I thought you had something special planned,” Harvey drawled, running a hand down his body and wrapping it around his flushed cock. Mike smirked, prowled round to his side of the bed, and withdrew a paper bag from one of his drawers. Harvey’s gaze settled on it, his eyes bright with interest.

“Red, yellow, green?” Mike asked. Harvey coughed. The tips of his ears went pink and he cleared his throat.

“Red, yellow, green,” he repeated back dutifully, his gaze never once leaving the bag in Mike’s hand. Mike beamed.

He knelt on the bed, and crawled over to Harvey, straddling him in one quick, fluid motion. He leaned forward to brush their lips together before straightening, and pulling the first items from his bag. It was a pair of brown, soft, leather cuffs, and Harvey licked his lips as he eyed them. Gently Mike took each of Harvey’s arms and stretched them over his head, securing the cuffs around the head board and fitting them to his wrists, checking they weren’t too tight.

“Good?” he asked. Harvey glanced up at them. He flexed his arms, checking the tension and then relaxed into the restraints.

“Yeah,” he said. “Really good.”

Mike ran the pad of his thumb over the veins showing under the soft skin of Harvey’s forearm, dragging it down to the inner elbow. He leaned forward, kissing Harvey’s bicep, then bit down.

“Oh!” Harvey cried, jerking in surprise. Mike licked the mark his teeth had made, and planted a soothing kiss on top of it. “Fiend,” Harvey grumbled, but his breathless tone betrayed him.

“You like it,” Mike murmured around a grin. He shuffled back so he was sitting between Harvey’s legs, one of his favourite places to be. His hands rested on Harvey’s calves, and he encouraged Harvey to bend his knees. Harvey moved without complaint.

Mike stroked his hands down Harvey’s chest, flicking at his nipples and enjoying the sounds Harvey tried to muffle. He stroked Harvey’s cock with whisper light touches that had the other man straining for more and snatched up the paper bag with his spare hand to retrieve the lube. He slicked up his fingers and lightly circled Harvey’s hole, teasing, but not following through.

“Mike!” Harvey growled, his entire body vibrating. His gaze was hooded, his cheeks were flushed. Mike sighed with pleasure and let go of Harvey’s cock in favour of palming his own, pulling just twice to satisfy his own need, a heat that burned low in his stomach fuelled by the sight of Harvey, frustrated and desperate, and so, so beautiful.

He clasped Harvey’s thigh, pushing it up slightly, then slid one finger into Harvey’s hole.

Harvey groaned, a throaty noise that made Mike shiver. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another. It slid in smoothly and Mike twisted his wrist, searching for Harvey’s prostate.

“Fuck!” The benefit of an eidetic memory meant that he almost always found it on the first try. He stroked it a few times, watching Harvey flush with pleasure.

Mike smirked. He withdrew his fingers and Harvey pressed down, trying to follow them. He treated Harvey with a light slap to the thigh and a lazy smile.

“The proverb I’d like you to reflect on tonight is ‘good things come to those who wait’.” Harvey glared at him.

“Fuck proverbs. Put your fingers back in me right now!”

Mike chuckled, and then he withdrew the last item from the bag. A small, shiny, silver vibrator, meant to stimulate the prostrate. Harvey’s gaze flickered between Mike and the vibrator and he groaned, his head thudding back into the pillow.

“You’re going to kill me.” Mike slid the vibrator in easily, and flicked it on. It buzzed away quietly, and Harvey clenched around it.

“Look at you.” Mike said affectionately, and he traced a finger around the edge where skin met plastic. He shuffled down the bed and lapped at the head of Harvey’s cock.

“Feels good,” Harvey murmured. “So good.” Mike smiled, and swallowed his cock down, enjoying Harvey’s hiss of pleasure as he did so.

He bobbed, worshiping Harvey’s cock with his mouth, massaging with his tongue, his hand stroking where his mouth couldn’t reach. Harvey sighed beneath him, body taut, but eventually even he lost control. As Harvey began thrust up into him Mike pulled off, but continue jerking him with his hand, eyes fixed on Harvey’s face, watching for the subtle tells that he was close. He was. Mike pressed a soothing kiss to Harvey’s hip bone, and let go, stopping the vibrator.

Harvey shouted wordlessly. He was gasping for breath, eyes closed and body trembling. Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey’s thighs to keep his hips on the bed as he thrust into the air, desperate for the release that had been denied. The headboard groaned as Harvey yanked at it. Mike couldn’t help but press his own flushed cock against the sheets in sympathy.

Mike placed comforting kisses along Harvey’s thigh as he calmed down. His cock was red and pulsing, but he was no longer on the edge of orgasm, and eventually his breathing evened.

“I really hate you right now,” Harvey said, his voice hoarse. Mike scraped his teeth over the soft skin where hip met thigh and Harvey jerked under his touch.

“That’s okay,” Mike said, licking a line along the salty flesh of Harvey’s abs before glancing up to meet his eyes. “Let’s give it another try, shall we?”

He flicked on the vibrator before Harvey could answer, and settled his head on Harvey’s thigh to watch him get worked up all over again.

This time Mike didn’t touch Harvey’s cock. He shuffled onto his side and stroked himself, taking in the sharp angles and gleaming flesh on display. He thought about Harvey’s mouth, wet and hot with pink lips stretched around him, knew his orgasm was near. He looked up, and met Harvey’s heated gaze and he spilled into the bedsheet with a moan.

Harvey was watching him almost jealously, his hips restless and undulating. Mike slipped a hand between Harvey’s legs, softly stroking his balls, then down further, pressing up against his perineum and eliciting a surprised whine from Harvey. He settled his fingers over Harvey’s hole and the heat of the vibrator. He turned it up.

“Mike!” Harvey grunted. Mike pressed his fingers against the vibrator in time with Harvey’s thrusts, his thumb settled on his perineum, massaging him from both sides. Harvey squeezed his eyes shut, and his head thrashed from side to side.

“Do you want to come?” Mike asked mildly.

Harvey’s panted, writhing on the bed, sweat glistening off his lightly tanned skin. “Mike…” he moaned. Mike pulled back and settled his hands over Harvey’s hips, drawing circles over them with the pads of his thumbs.

“Say the magic word,” Mike teased. Harvey’s eyes flew open. Mike licked a stripe up Harvey’s cock, pulling away as Harvey thrust into it. His eyes were wide, his pupils blown and it was as if Harvey was begging Mike with his gaze. He looked wild and desperate. Mike just smiled. It wasn’t enough.

“No?” He twitched his hand toward the vibrator.

“Please!” It burst past Harvey’s lips as if without permission. “Yes, please, oh, fuck, please Mike.”

Mike took hold of Harvey’s cock and tugged it, the flesh so hot it could almost burn. Harvey moaned, eager for Mike’s touch. Mike jerked him, his hand tight and fast and Harvey came with a cry that might have been Mike’s name. Mike stroked him through it, pressing kisses to his stomach as Harvey sighed, his body twitching with the aftershocks. It was possibly the hottest thing Mike had ever seen.

He slid the vibrator out of Harvey, tossing it aside, and wiped up their mess with a spare sheet. Then he crawled up Harvey’s body to kiss him, Harvey lax beneath him, ceding control.

He moved further up and released the cuffs, massaging each of Harvey’s wrists. Harvey rolled his shoulders then moved lightning fast, grasping Mike’s waist and tugging him down onto Harvey’s chest. His eyes were slitted, and his lips were turned up into a soft smile.

“Come here,” he murmured.

Mike curled his head into the crook between Harvey’s neck and shoulder and sighed in contentment. He felt a hand ruffle his hair, and Mike pressed a kiss to Harvey’s jaw in return. The weight of Harvey’s arm was a warm comfort against Mike’s back, holding him close, and he listened as Harvey’s breathing seemed to settle, his pulse calm and steady, and Mike allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
